Pervert:Thief of kisses
by asylem29
Summary: a pervert is a thief of touches, kisses and caresses...why do girls care if they get touched? it's because they weren't asked for their permission! Do you think they'd permit it if it is done for the second time?


**Michi29 Mail:** I'm gonna keep this short since this is just a small fantasy of mine…and this is my first try at this anime, and pairing… so please forgive me for the cheesiness…it's a curse…

**The horrible truth:** I do not own any anime, especially DNAngel…but I'm an aspiring mangaka that may be a legal owner someday with proper papers and documents that the cops will not be able to send me to court even if I do not put Disclaimers…I don't really need to by then…

**Post Script: **Sorry for the long wait…it's a curse…

On with the oneshot!

* * *

Harada Riku…

Her cinnamon eyes twinkled along with the stars high in the night sky…Her reddish hair grew to quite a length that now cascaded down to her back…..

Standing alone on her balcony…thinking…sorting out the thoughts of the day…trying to understand whatever was going on…

She was dating Niwa Daisuke… but Daisuke disappeared every once in a while…and she did not know why…

(A/N: In this fic…I made it that Riku did not know about Daisuke and Dark being one…in the anime they were fourteen years old, right? Here I made it that everything happened as it was in the anime, but their sixteen…then it would be more fun, ne?)

She wore a simple white night gown that went down to past her knees…And she wore a translucent white robe that was left untied for the wind to blow past her back…Riku felt relaxed with that nice, cold night breeze…

She didn't normally wear nightgowns every night…but she felt like that this night was kind of…

Different…

But for some reason it felt really familiar…

Risa, Riku's sister was nowhere inside the house…Risa was on a date with her new boyfriend, Saehara Takeshi…

"Risa, where are you? It's getting late…" Riku leaned on the railing and caught a star twinkling brightly…

Then a memory flashed in her mind from a distant night… A phantom….

An angel dropping from the sky…from the heavens…

A thief…

A thief that stole her first kiss….

Riku felt her temper rising…and so did her blood that kept rising to her face…creating a small dash of red shade called a 'blush'

"So…you're still waiting for me huh…" a suave voice suddenly said startling the girl…

"YOU! What are you doing here!" Riku turned around to find the Phantom Thief with his black wings spread wide, his feet planted on her property…her balcony!

"What? I can't visit a beautiful lady in waiting?" the angle dismissed his wings behind his back and walked closer to the girl, who desperately tried to move away…only the railing stopped her from falling…

"W-what are you talking about?" Riku glared…coldly at the eyes of Dark Mousy…

"I know you're waiting for me…you've always had…" Dark replied boldly…

"Why you-"

"Pervert?" Dark sighed "For the last time, I. Am. NOT. A. PERVEERRRT!"

"You seem to act like it! You thief!" Riku spat out in outrage…she covered herself tightly with the robe that was barely hiding her skin….

Dark frowned….he just wanted to drop by her window and try to at take a peek at her sleeping form…but….he found the girl to actually be awake in such a late hour of the night waiting for her sister in a date! And he was just standing on the roof! If it wasn't for a sudden strong gust of wind, he wouldn't have fallen, then gracefully pull his self together before breaking a win in the process!

It was humiliating really…good thing the part that Riku saw of him falling was the part he seemed like landing from flight...and his feet flat on the floor.

"Enough of this…Why can't we be friends?" Dark crossed his arms "I'm getting numerous migraines"

"N-E-V-E-R" Riku said "I'm spelling it out for you, so that you don't have to trap yourself in confusion"

"My, my, my…Playing hard to get, are we?" Dark seized Riku's arm…he saw her hand slipped from the railing and feared that she was about to fall…he smirked to himself for his 'gentleman-like deed'

"W-what! NO! Let go of me!" Riku did not realize what Dark did for her…but she did notice his firm grip on her arm…she blushed at their connection…she loved the feel of his warm fingers, tickling her skin and giving her cooled flesh, goosebumps. True, she did notice this changes…but she wasn't about to admit it. Even to herself!

"LET! GO! OF! ME!" Riku struggled to escape but Dark kept his firm grip.

"Would you just listen to me for even just a minute!" Dark really wanted to get things straight…with this lovable girl of sixteen…

"NO! READ MY LIPS-" Riku was shouting but Dark took that as an order and read her lips…only in a Dark Mousy kind of way…his **_'little greeting'_**

Riku's eyes widened at the feel of Dark's soft, warm lips once again…she struggled at first…but she gave up to him after a few seconds, a realization coming to her…Dark was too strong…his firm grip on her arm, his tight embrace around her waist…were enough proof that she would lose this hopeless battle any day.

Dark still held Riku close even if she did hit his chest to death…she was struggling, sure. That's why Dark liked her, she was a challenge…no, she's more than that…She's a woman…not a fangirl…

Then Dark felt Riku's arms stop struggling and her fists, hitting…she gave up to his kiss…his little trinket.

Dark also felt at ease within his thoughts…he had somehow blocked what was happening to Daisuke's memories and thoughts…and Daisuke wasn't even trying to see or hear what was happening…

Dark liked it that Daisuke trusted him when he said _"Daisuke, when you're suddenly surrounded by darkness, don't panic ok…"_

"**Why Dark?"**

"I'm just gonna block you from what you're gonna see, through me"

"**Why? I don't get it…"**

"_I just need to see someone I've never seen in a long time…"_

"**It's personal?"**

"_I just need to keep it between me and her…"_

"**Ah. Of course, Dark." **

"_Thanks, Daisuke"_

Daisuke understood how Dark must have felt…He always forgot to thank Dark when he didn't butt in any of his dates and private moments with Riku…now was his chance to thank him…or at least repay him.

Since Dark decided that he already took too much of Daisuke's trust to his advantage, he began to pull away from Riku…the granddaughter of Harada Rika…who he loved, and who loved him…

Years ago…

Years ago…

Years before…

Riku…

Dark was pulling himself away from the addicting drug that was her sweet soft lips when he felt a tug on his shirt…Dark's eyes opened to the closed eyes of Riku…

Dark grinned to himself…he placed his hands on her shoulders and lengthens their kiss…

(**A/N:** I dare not go into the details of their connection)

Then his hands went down smoothly onto her waist and Riku jumped slightly at his touch. A soft moan escaped her…she raised her hand and let it run itself through Dark's hair…her fingers developed a mind of its own and played and twirled around the dark strands. And another hand graced itself around Dark's neck pulling herself into an embrace and into Darks' body…

Dark took this chance and brought up his arms around Riku's waist and embraced her fully. So deep their thoughts were in each other…not one minded the surroundings…

Then the two of them pulled away for air…When finally separated, their eyes only met each other…the both of them breathing heavily, with short and fast inhales and exhales…their chests going up and down.

Riku let her hold on Dark go and then she blushed a shade much redder than her hair…she took a few steps back to the glass door that separated the balcony and the room inside…

Dark was quiet watching only the soft steps of the girl in white. When she opened the door, he knew he might lose his chance. "I knew you missed me. Admit it."

"I admit it." Riku had her back to Dark. She opened the glass door and went inside the room. But she didn't close the door. "Now go away so that I could miss you more." Riku turned around to the wide-eyed Dark Mousy. She revealed a soft smirk and twinkling eyes…

Dark got the words registered in his brain and smirked himself. "I knew it."

Dark flared his wings high and got ready for flight. He stood on the railing winked at Riku. "See you." And dark disappeared, diving down and gliding across the garden, the weak thermals guiding him up higher into the dark starry sky…

And disappeared from sight…

Riku sighed…and she whispered into the air….

"But you're still a pervert"

* * *

**Michi29 Mail:** Sorry for the cheesiness! And sorry for the shortness! Hoped you liked it, and please review! Thank you very much!

Don't worry! All kinds of criticism are appreciated!

But please be kind with the flames because I am just an amateur who just graduated from being a newbie!

Hoping to be better next time and finally be appreciated as an actual writer,

Michi29


End file.
